Reborn Part 1
Changing Information * Monster Slayer Guild: Name-'Master Blaster' Types-'Fire Ice Lightning' Holy Alliance of Swords - Swordsmen defeated the demonic armies. Heroes from Heaven - Four paladins who defeated the demon king. Traitor - 5th member of the Heroes from Heaven who betrayed them at the final battle but was still killed. Saint Ajoras - Prophet of the Ajoras religion. Believe that humanity was made to eradicate all other races. Tsars - Rebellion group of beast-kin who fight Ajoras followers. Brief history - Demon race invaded humans, humans fought back and killed all the demons. Demon race is permanently gone. Demon king is killed by a group of 5, but one of them is used as a human soul gem to fuel a powerful magic attack. The remaining 4 kill the demon king and create the story that the 5th betrayed them but the demon king then in turn betrayed him. A few years later Saint Ajoras comes to power. Magical residue from the demon race extermination made beast-kin in the lands that the humans settled in when following Saint Ajoras, and they are discriminated against. Prologue - Kyle Mercer is the Traitor. He is reborn 3,000 years later in a new body with this name, and he has all the powers he had before he was killed. Money * Iron Coin - 1 coin * Copper Coin - 10 coins * Bronze Coin - 100 coins * Silver Coin - 1,000 coins * Gold Coin - 100,000 coins * Platinum Coin - 10,000,000 coins People * Name - Description - Age in relation to Kyle Mercer * Kyle Mercer - The protagonist - 0 * Asura - The first hero's family, Status and Summoning magic - ranging * Akira - The second hero's family, magic specialty - ranging * Feng - The third hero's family, martial skill specialty - ranging * Kirito - The fourth hero's family, sword technique specialty - ranging * Fred Mercer - The protagonist's father - 20 * Elena Mercer - The protagonist's mother - 18 * Dave Mercer - Kyle's brother - -3 * Kathy Drought - Elena's close friend - 18 * Paul Drought - Kathy's husband - 19 * Claire Drought - Paul and Kathy's daughter - -2 * Mr. Reese - Library operator - 60 * Captain Ross - Leader of the city guard in Thornberry - 28 * Instructor Nigel - Trains city guards in Thornberry - 36 * Miss Skorva - Words teacher at Thornberry school - 47 * Mr Woodworth - History teacher at Thornberry school - 54 * Miss Helen - Maths teacher at Thornberry school - 16 * Beth Valheart - Classmate of Kyle Mercer at school, red blue yellow - 0 * Sarah Valheart - Beth Valheart's mother - 24 * Reginald Valheart - Beth Valheart's father - 28 * Cory Valheart - Beth's younger brother - -2 * Berry Valheart - Beth's older brother - 2 * Cindy Valheart - Beth's older sister - 4 * Douglas Livervur - Caravan companion - 20 * Gorsha Livervur - Douglas's wife - 16 * Thomas Engen - Magic Aptitude Test administrator in Vegivile ministry of magic - 35 * Professor Toto - Earth magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 25 * Professor Genesis - Fire magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 27 * Professor Whitesnake - Lightning magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 32 * Professor Lilium - Wind magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 19 * Professor Foghat - Ice magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 24 * Professor Riz - Healing magic professor at Vegivile magic school - 27 * Marvin Akira - Headmaster at Vegivile magic school - 48 * Linda Ortel - Head secretary at Vegivile magic school - 15 * Roscoe - Male dorm manager at Vegivile magic school - 35 * Lydia - Female dorm manager at Vegivile magic school - 18 * Florianne Suzette - Student at magic school, red blue green - 0 * Micky Jill - Student at magic school, red brown - 0 * Jocelyn Charis - Student at magic school, red blue brown - 0 * Tyler Peers - Room 72 Mage School roomate, red blue white - 0 * Alban Lavone - Mage School classmate - 0 * Placide Brande - Mage School classmate - 0 * Kristen Aylmer - Mage School classmate, red blue white - 0 Places * Murica- The continent. * Elf Kingdom - South * Dwarven Kingdom - North * Human Empire - East to West * Vegiland County - Section of the human empire located in the western half * Vegivile - Capital city of Vegiland * Vegivile Mage School - 2 Male Dorms, 7 Female Dorms, 6 Buildings for magic classes. One building for staff, cafeteria, and library. * Room 72 - Kyle's room at the Vegivile Mage School. 2nd Floor. * Room 134 - Florianne's room at the Vegivile Mage School. 3rd Floor. * Room 84 - Beth's room at the Vegivile Mage School. 2nd Floor. * Thornberry - The city of the protagonist. * Thornberry 1st District - The poor area of the city * Thornberry 2nd District - The Low/Middle class area of the city * Thornberry 3rd District - The shopping area of the city * Thornberry 4th District - The high class and noble area of the city * Drunkroot - City near Thornberry Monsters * Red Dragon - Dragon that emits Flames, not affected by fire magic. * Blue Dragon - Dragon that emits Ice, not affected by ice magic. * Yellow Dragon - Dragon that emits Lightning, not affected by lightning magic. * Brown Dragon - Dragon that emits Rocks, can use gravity. * White Dragon - Dragon that emits Wind, can fly much faster. * Ratmar - Monstrous rats. * Woffen - Giant wolves. * Gloomhound - Wolf with very large fangs * Gabear - Bear monster. * Gigabear - Giant bear. 3x as large as Gabear. * Cavefoot - Giant humanoid. 30 feet high at least. * Howler - Monkey that eats flesh * Ghoul - Human shaped monster that eats flesh * Shadowseeker - Ghost that lives in shadows and comes out at night. * Galltalon - Big Boned Bird. Can fly. * Smoghand - Sludge creature. * Phantomvine - man eating plant. * Webbrute - Giant spider with many strong little spiders. * Webcute - The little spiders. Glossary * Magical Aptitude Test - Taken at 8 years old to determine the proficient magic types someone had and their mana growth capacity. Uses a crystal ball that will shine a color for the type, and brighten for the mana. * School - Students go at age 5 and stay until age 8 and ready for the magical aptitude test. Students learn words, maths, and history from the same three teachers. * Human Empire - Spans from East to West. Originally the human kingdom in the east, they became the empire after taking over the demon kingdom in the west. * Elvish kingdom - Elves in the south. A warm region home to exclusively elves and has powerful magic. Elves live a long time but the monsters are much stronger there. * Dwarven kingdom - Dwarves in the north. They live in the mountains and were almost entirely eradicated by the human empire. They had affinity for earth magic, but no others. * Education Royal Decree - All citizens must go to school at the age of 5 to continue until 8 years old to learn the subjects of words, maths and histories. * Soul Bound - A soul ripped from it's body can find a new body, making the new body Soul Bound. A soul bound body is kept alive with small amount of constant magical energy. The effects of constantly using magical energy makes the mana count extremely large by late childhood and have quick regeneration. Soul Bound bodies also commonly have a mutation to make them similar to the first body. * Magic School - 7 years with first entrance allowed at 8 years old after normal school is completed. A live in school, classes taught include the 6 types of magic, and magic fundamentals which cover mana and how it is gained. * Ministry of Magic - Conducts Magical Aptitude Test and registers mage ranks and distributes magic cards. * Magic Cards - Given by the Ministry of Magic, states a mages types and brightness. Must be had to receive employment as a mage or enter mage school. * Mana Core - Where mana is generated and stored inside the body. Spell Calls * Fire - Dragon of fire, create thy essence / scorch this world / inferno unbound, NAME * Ice - Dragon of ice, create thy essence / freeze the world / absolute zero, NAME * Wind - Dragon of wind, create thy essence / circle the world / moving infinite. NAME * Earth - Mother Earth, make thyself bound and solid / form to shape to size / weight of the world, NAME * Lightning - Great and Eternal Sun, send thy power unto us / fill space with godly power / power to instantly destroy, NAME * Healing - Blessings of God, capture the essence of health / and rejuvenation / bend the cycle of life and death to create one anew, NAME * Summoning - From the void, gates of oblivion, eternal darkness, ethereal space, material form, summon NAME